Burning Brighter than a Sun!
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: Updated 2-27-2014. Chapter 2 rocks! ance. Q Continuum. Abyss. What do all these things have in common. Will fear reign supreme or will six mighty captains come together and forge the mightiest alliance ever known in two universes? Doyta, and Androta. AKA Data 2.0 (Yes he's back), A love connection at last for Data 2.0? Read, Rate and Review. :) And remember... Let's Bring it!
1. Second Officer

Please note that I utilize some of the official book TNG stuff. I say official despite the arguments of the books not being canon as there was the 'Official' continuation of Deep Space Nine book series and the rest of the series revolved around that. On the actual cover it said the official continuation.

Anyway, on with the show... um.. fic... I don't own Star Trek, CBS does, and I don't own Andromeda... The Gene Rodenberry estate and the production company which I cant remember at the moment (lol) does.

Burning Brighter than a Sun!

By Sage Mode Sasuke!

It had been nearly two years since Data 2.0 was brought online and took his rightful place among the bridge of the USS Enterprise 1701-E. Although he still retained the rank of Lt. Commander, of his predecessor it was still hard for him to to acclimate to having been 'offline' for nearly 5 years (don't actually remember how long after the Shinzon incident). Having his memories backed up in B4 turned out to be a blessing in disguise as Dr. Noonien Soong had also faked his own death and placed himself in a superior android body which resembled Data, Lore, and B4 but with the full range of human emotions.

Three weeks past...

Doctor Soong enraged that Data was killed swore to find a way to bring him back. That being said...Data's memory core copied onto B4's primitive positronic brain had been stolen. No energy patterns, no finger prints, no tracks whatsoever. As time passed Data was uploaded into his father's android body and shared it with him until a time came where Data could have a new body of his own, but that was not meant to be as a secret organization of androids had other plans in mind for Dr. Soong. As things became to dangerous, the Doctor did anything a good father would do. He sacrificed himself and gave Data his body, and helped him escape.

Having for the first time a full unhampered set of emotions, Data was enraged, and someone would have to pay. Data had tracked down those who had wronged his father and forced this fate upon him, but his crew was in danger, and the call of duty pulled him back, putting off his revenge for a later time.

After a few awkward talks with Commander LaForge, Data took on the identity of Data 2.0 as he was not the original, but his friends still held him as such that were still on the Enterprise although it did take Geordi a while to accept that his friend was somewhat back from the dead. Data reluctantly returned to his post as Second Officer, allowing Geordi to focus mainly on what he loved, which was engineering. Also learning that the Captain and Doctor Crusher had gotten married and have a son 'Rene' shocked Data, but his final thoughts on the matter were...'it's about damn time.' Commander Riker had gotten his promotion and was now captain of the Titan made Data somewhat envious and wishing he had been somewhat more inspired to move up the ranks. But was glad that despite the two failed attempts Captain Riker and Commander Troi have successfully created an offspring in Jean-Luc. Now Worf was commander and First officer of Enterprise after years of serving as an Ambassador to the Federation as a representative of the Klingon Empire until his son Alexander took on that roll which to this day seemed to surprise Worf, Data noted.

'One thing that had made his transition back into starfleet go a little was having the opportunity to try to repair my daughter Lal and bring her back to life one day with the equipment I was allowed to utilize on the Enterprise.' Data pondered as his hands worked over some of the new control systems placed aboard during his absence.

Data also felt a slight warmness at what the captain had done for him. The Enterprise E's bridge had been redesigned so that esthetically it looked like that of it's predecessor's.

Having unbridled emotions had been hard getting used to, but that gift from the captain was something that took his already high level of respect for his captain to a new plateau. Upon hearing familiar footsteps enter the bridge Data stood up from the center seat, turning to his captain, and first officer and called out;

"Captain on deck!" Which surprised the bridge officers, but they quickly regained their composure and stood at attention.

The captain held a tight smile and nodded his assent to return to their respective duties.

"Commander Data. It's not that I don't appreciate it, but is that really necessary?"

"Sir," Worf added. "I actually approved of Mr. Data's change of protocol. I apologize for not informing you sooner. He has increased efficiency in more than a few areas of the ship over the last three days, and they are in your brief in your office."

"Very well. Well done Mr. Data."

"Thank you sir. Would you like to assume command of the bridge sir?"

"No. I believe it's in good hands." The captain said in good humor.

As the captain moved past Data, Data mouthed a 'thank you sir' to Commander Worf for covering for him. Worf gave a small grunt as if clearing his throat.

Two hours later the Enterprise shook suddenly with a violence which would normally indicate that they were under attack. Immediately the captain heard 'Captain Picard to the bridge' over the intercom system. He quickly got up out of his chair placing his 'tablet pad' down, straightened his jacket and walked out to the bridge, bracing himself against the railing as another barrage of hits slammed against the shields.

"Open a channel Mr. Data, and send out a silent SOS stating our dilema."

"Channel open sir."

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. Cease firing on us or we will be forced to retaliate in kind..."

Interrupted mid sentence as another volley of missiles hit he shields,

"Mr. Worf... As our tactical officer and head of security are off ship at the moment, would you care to give them a demonstration of why we are the Federation's flagship?"

"With Pleasure sir," as he returned to his 'former' post and released a volley of Phaser blast and photon torpedo missiles which damaged a few of the smaller fighter ships in front. It was enough to get their attention.

"We're being hailed sir," Chief O'brian advised from the conn. Now wishing he had not agreed to visit old friends on the enterprise as Keiko, Molly, and Kiroyoshi were on board with him.

"On Screen," Picard ordered after clearing his throat and again straightened his jacket.

The screen lit up to show a ferocious, even animalistic creature on the screen. The first and last thing they heard. Less than 60 words, but they were enough.

"We have been kicked out of our universe. Now we shall revive the rest of the Abyss. Our masters, and together we shall drown the sounds of joy from this universe out with the sound of death, and despair. Our larvae will use you as incubators and we shall return to the glory that was the Maggog."

Three ships that were in back fired on the Enterprise but with much more force than even Data could have anticipated.

"Permission to initialize Transphasic Torpedo volley sir?" Worf asked as he was concerned that the diplomatic approach would eventually get them killed.

After a short moment's thought, the volley was approved, but something else happened. As the weapons hit each other there was an explosion which knocked the enemy fleet back as The Robinson, and the Defiant entered normal space out of warp speed, and the new Aventine entered from a slipstream portal all opening fire, and destroying all but the main ship who had opened it's own version of what looked like a slipstream portal.

Each captain of each starship took his/her respective seats, and activated the holo communicator (AN: Introduced a form of it in the chase after Maddox in DS9).

"Sorry to call you all away from your missions. Just know it is greatly appreciated," Jean-Luc said with a smile.

The dark skinned, well toned captain of the Robinson sported a goatee and rubbed said goatee a few times then said..."I was hoping to beat the old man here. I know she has a slipstream, but I was so close,"

Knowing that captain Dax was a Trill Picard understood Captain Sisko's joke.

The gorgeous, almost petite captain with her dark eyes piercing the Robinson's captain's shining head spoke next.

"Don't be jealous Benjamin. You may get one yet. Besides... Not to rub salt into the wound... Captain Picard is supposed to have one installed soon right? You are transporting it to the rebuilt Utopia Planitia to have the newer model placed in the Enterprise." Ezri Dax asked Picard.

"I wasn't going to rub it in Ben's face." Picard joined in on the joking for a few moments.

"Captain," Commander Sam Bowers, The Aventine's first officer prompted his captain.

"What is it sam?" Not liking her few minutes of breathing room interrupted.

We have received orders. It seems that word has gotten back to us that Admiral Kathryn Janeway is back with us in the world of the living and we are to join the voyager fleet in the Delta Quadrant for the next few weeks.

That was news worth celebrating. One of Starfleet's most beloved Admirals had somehow been resurrected, and starfleet was convinced it was not a double of some kind. After a few more minutes of celebrating, the ships depart and go their separate ways.

Moments later the Enterprise's engines were back online with full warp capability restored.

"Set a course for Utopia Planetia Mr. O'brian. Maximum warp."

"Aye sir. At maximum warp we should reach the ship yard within 32 hours."

"Very good Mr. O'brian. Engage."

The ship began to shake again, and the captain ordered the ship to a full stop, but the ship seemed to be being pulled through a slipstream portal.

Once the ship had stopped the captain ordered every one to arm themselves. Within three more seconds Captain Picard and a few other of his officers were somewhere else. On what appeared to be a bridge of some kind. It's sleek design reminding the captain of some glimpses into other temporal spaces he has been allowed to glace upon in his lifetime.

A translucent, breathtakingly beautiful hologram appeared in a Filipino form in front of them, a low cut leather brown vest, and without hesitation immediately called out.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Security personnel and officers to command please.

Almost immediately four black armored personnel filed through the doorway followed by what would appear as their commander. Little devices converting into long lances electronically somehow Commander Data determined.

They were standing there... face to face. No one making a move. The only thing keeping them at bay was the fact that neither had fired yet, and the bald man walked forward lowering his weapon and holstering it and said.

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. I don't know how we got here, nor do we want any trouble, but if you would not mind putting your weapons away I would be happy to order what seems to be my surprise away team to do the same," already signaling his people to lower their weapons.

"Captain," His towering second officer gave a warning glance and raising his phaser again as three more of this ship's officers arrived on the bridge brandishing force lances.

"Weapons down. Our guest seem willing to cooperate for now." The other captain, no less impressive stature ordered. Without hesitation his crew lowered their weapons cautiously as did Picard's officer.

"Now," This ship's commander began; "I guess it's time for my introductions. I am Captain Dillon Hunt of the Common Wealth's flagship the _Andromeda Ascendant. _

"_Common Wealth?" _The ridged forehead of the Enterprise's first officer asked.

"You my cranial friend must have been living under a rock for the last two thousand or so years." The Andromeda's young engineer commented which apparently did not go over to well as a low growl was heard all over command.

"I am getting so damn tired of time travel and other universes," Commander LaForge muttered, but a look from his captain made short work of any further complaints from anyone.

"Anyone play Shogi?" Captain hunt asked which nearly stunned his officers into a dumbfounded-mess.

"I do sir," Data volunteered after ascertaining if it would be okay to do so from his captain, and with but a glance Data had gotten his confirmation.

"Mr..?"

"Data. I am Lt. Commander Data."

"Well Lt. Commander Data. I have learned that I can learn a lot about my opponents and Allies from a game of Shogi. Shall we?"

Let the game begin. What's going to happen next? To be continued.

I hope you all enjoyed. Read, and review! :)


	2. Will T'Ryssa Miss Her Chance To Shine!

First I would like to thank all of you who read chapter one. I would like to clear up a misunderstanding. In chapter 1 I stated that Will and Deanna's child was a boy named Jean Luc. I was somehow mistaken. It was human error on my part. They have a daughter named Tasha.

To-Phinal Phantasy. Thanks for your review.

PhinalPhantasy: Titan might make a brief appearance. And your second question of who is captaining the Defiant will be answered in short order. ;) lol. Just bare with me and that will be answered this chapter.

I decided that I am only doing the disclaimer on the first chapter of my stories from here on out- just thought I would throw that out their.

Also-The world ship that I mention is the new picture for this story!

This takes place exactly when Picard and most of the bridge crew's alpha shift officers somehow disappeared without a trace, and there is chaos on the bridge of the USS Enterprise 1701-E.

Burning Brighter Than a Sun:

A Star Trek/Andromeda

piece of fanfiction!

By SageModeSasuke

Chapter 2. Will T'Ryssa Miss Her Chance To Shine?!

As blue flashes of light started to appear all over the bridge- people started disappearing from the bridge. Geordi from his bridge engineering station. Commander Data from his post sensor post. As the captain yelled what was thought to be 'red alert,' he disappeared as well as Commander Worf who was manning weapons. Doctor Crusher seemed to have disappeared too.

'What do I do? What do I do?' T'Ryssa Chen asked herself while trying not to panic, but her hands were sweaty, and emotions were flaring as another member of the bridge crew vanished.

She then did something totally unexpected. Especially from herself. She calmly walked over to the command chair, sat down, and pressed the intercom button. As she was the last one on the bridge but her best friend Dina who had taken it upon herself to leave the science station and head to tactical.

"Computer;" The computer then replied.

"Waiting..."

"This is Lieutenant T'Ryssa Chen. All of the senior officers except myself and Lieutenant Elfiki have been removed from the Enterprise. I have taken command at zero-seven hundred hours, and fifteen minutes. Authorization code Zeta, Zeta, Four Alpha, Sigma."

"Lieutenant Elfiki, please confirm."

Elfiki after a second of hesitation begins.

"Elfiki, Dina-Lieutenant. Authorization Zeta, Pie, Sigma, Romeo, Sierra , Tango. Tango Sierra. Confirm."

"Command of U.S.S Enterprise command by two officer level crew members of the rank of Lieutenant to T'Ryssa Chen Confirmed."

"This is acting captain T'Ryssa Chen. We are under attack. Red Alert. Battle Stations!" Which started a chain reaction in engineering, security and all other battle departments. Lieutenant Chen stood up quickly looked to Elfiki who had nodded shields were up.

"Activate Temporal Shielding, dimensional shielding, and anything else you can pull. Also see if you can pull us away from whatever this phenomenon is. I know it's not on sensors so use your best judgment. We can not afford to lose anymore people, and we need to learn exactly what the hell is going on here." The she tapped her console again and on ship-wide ordered. "All gamma shift bridge crew, report for duty!"

Despite the confusion of a Lieutenant giving orders, the bridge was soon filled with replacement officers, and they immediately took their station except a Lieutenant Commander from the security division who attempted to take center seat.

Not that Chen necessarily wanted the center seat, but to have it yanked under her as she assumed command was not happening. She was not going to be undermined. That and this arrogant bitch constantly reported her to Commander Worf whenever she could. The Lieutenant Commander tended to shoot first, and not bother to ask questions.

"Not happening Nakamora. You're not in my chain of Command. You are a visiting Security adviser. If you would like to help-Report to the tactical station."

"Excuse me Lieutenant?" Emphasizing rank.

"You heard me. You may outrank me sir, but I am the senior bridge officer. End of discussion."

"No it's not..." said as the ship began to shake almost as if hit by heavy weapons fire.

Chen did not have time for this.

"Report to your station or I will have you removed from my bridge." And without waiting for a reply. "Lieutenant. I need you on sensors. Find out what happened to my officers."

Elfiki replied way of immediately walking to her newly assigned station and began her scans.

"I said this wasn't over. Lieutenant Elfiki was it? Get back to weapons."

Her words fell on deaf ears as the order was ignored, and other officers fell in following Elfiki's example.

Chen tapped on her com badge and ordered security to the bridge. As they arrived they were shocked at who was to be taken. Nakamora ordered them to take her into custody, and Chen countermanded her order.

To avoid strife Chen cleverly asked the computer;

"Computer, who is currently in command of this vessel and for what reason?"

The computer then replied. "Lieutenant T"Ryssa Chen is acting captain of the USS Enterprise. Captain Picard, Commander Worf, Lieutenant Commander Data, Commander LaForge, and Commander Crusher are not aboard the Enterprise and you share the next opening in seniority with Lieutenant Elfiki whom deferred her authority to Lieutenant Chen."

"Now get her off my bridge and confine her to quarters."

Security did as ordered, and was disappointed by the next report she received. The captain and his 'away team' were nowhere in sight. The next piece of troubling news hit her.

"Captain,"

"...is Commander Christine Vale of the Starship Titan, we are under attack...requesting immediate support..."

Not used to hearing it used to refer to for her was slightly slower to respond, but still within a quick period by looking up.

"We are receiving a distress call. It's from the Titan. And this spacial distortion seems to be weakening the further away from it we get. What are your orders?"

After a few seconds consideration 'Captain Chen' made her decision.

"Send a detailed message to Star Fleet Command. Inform them of what happened and that we are going to assist the Titan."

"Aye Sir."

She settled in to the center seat and looked to Chief O'brian who had been knocked unconscious by the last hit by the invisible force. As a normal flight controller was on deck, and she remembered that Mr. O'brian had a family on the ship right now, she looked at the conn officer who was helping O'brian up, and said-

"Lieutenant Decone, please take your post and set a course for the Titan's last known location. Maximum Warp! Mr. O'brian. Report to medical and make sure you're okay, then get to your family. That's an order!" An order he happily accepted, and thanked the acting captain on his way to the turbo lift.

"Course laid in sir."

"Engineering, how are my systems looking?" After a satisfactory reply- "Lieutenant Decone-Engage!"

Titan

"Who the hell are these people?" Vale said as the Titan was once again hit by a barrage of missiles.

"Our weapons have been knocked offline, and our shields are down to thirty-five percent. If we don't find a way to neutralize this enemy, we will not likely survive another barrage." Commander Tuvoc Reported from his station at Tactical.

"The massive monster of a space station?!/Solar system came out of a slip stream portal, but I thought we were the only ones with that technology." Vale pointed out from the captain's seat.

"A ship is coming out of warp. It's the Defiant!" Tuvoc said with almost a hint of Emotional relief.

"Were being hailed." Troi answered from the CONN! (AN: For all those who wondered if I would do that. Lol. You're welcome! lol).

"Stand Down Titan. We'll take it from here. Get started on your repairs." Said the instantly recognizable voice of her former crew member Ro-Laren.

The Defiant swerved around in front of the Titan, intercepting the next barrage of missiles which blew up on the shields. The Defiant used it's thrusters to maneuver around enough so that their forward phaser array was squared against their antagonist.

Aboard the Defiant-

"Put those fires out Mr. Nog. Also-Good to have you back." Referring to a joint mission he was just on with Commander Tuvoc and Tom Riker. (As to whether this is from a book or I made it up... That is for you to figure out. ;) lol).

"Thank you sir. Good to be back." Nog replied as he literally put out a fire before returning to tactical."Where's Chief O'brian when you need him."

After minutes of refused communication attempts, negotiations were over.

"All hands. We seem to be facing our first big bad since the Borg. Seems that even now they are trying to use their ships to drill through our hull. Are we going to sit on our asses and wait for the slaughter?"

"No Sir!" Echoed through the little warship.

"That's what I like to hear. Lock on Photon, and Quantum Torpedoes. Fire into the center-fiery center. See if we can't start a chain reaction and cause some indigestion."

"We have weapons locked and loaded captain."

"Fire!" The female captain called with all of her might!

"I am showing little damage at all sir. If anything I think we just made them angrier," Nog reported.

"Sir!" An ensign the captain meant to learns name.

"Yes Ensign?"

"We have an inbound Starship at high warp."

"Is it Federation?"

"Yes sir. It's coming in to fast to see it's registry, but it's big, and it appears to be very heavily armed."

"My kind of ship!"

Said ship arrives and fires Transphasic Torpedoes at the same spot where the Defiant had fired as it came out of warp. This time however-the massive ship made up of what seemed worlds center star started going nova.

Enterprise Bridge.

"Contact the other ships. Find out their shape." Chen ordered.

The first to answer was the Defiant.

"Thanks Enterprise." Noting the Absence of captain Picard or Commander Worf she immediately looks around the bridge of the Enterprise.

Sensing what the other woman was wondering she quickly replied.

"We'll explain once we are safe. Are you able to jump to warp? Our sensors indicate that this star won't last much longer. Twenty minutes at most."

"Confirmed." Nog added.

"Alright Lieutenant...?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Lieutenant T'Ryssa Chen, and I took command of the Enterprise twenty minutes ago. I will explain once we are out of danger sir."

Titan's XO Christine Vale's almost comedic-like appeared completely disheveled on the screen with her acting XO Deanna Troi standing slightly out of view.

"Sorry. We could hear you, but our outgoing communication is not working so well. Our deep space communication is down for now as well as intra ship. We had to utilize one of the civilian's communication screens just to do this." Vale Explained.

"Well, you look rough Commander."

"Ro? Ro Laren?" Troi ask coming into the screen's area.

"The one in the same. Good to see you counselor." Ro said, not actually knowing if she was still a counselor as she had not really talked to Captain Picard, or now Captain. No that's not right. Admiral Riker of late.

"Not to cut this reunion short sirs, but we need to boogie. Big exploding star." Lieutenant Chen added.

The higher ranked officers didn't like being spoken to like that from a lieutenant, but let it slide as she was one, in fact right, and two, had just come in and saved both of their butts.

"We can only move at low impulse power for right now."

"Then brace yourselves. We'll tow you out of here. Impulse is not going to outrun that thing. Please brace yourselves. This is going to be a bumpy ride." Chen suggested. Then ordered; "Ensign Danvers...lock on to the Titan on their signal. Once they are ready get us as far away from this thing as you can."

"Aye Sir. Course?"

After a second's though. "Project Pathfinder."

"Thanks for the Lift Lieutenant." Vale said with a tinge of amusement. "We're ready."

"Acknowledged. Defiant. Thank you again for your help. I can send my report to you on DS9, or you can get it from StarFleet command as I already sent the message."

"Understood. We'll talk soon Lieutenant, and thanks for saving our butts out there. Defiant out." She closed the channel.

"Tractor Beam locked on. Drawing her in a little closer, and extending our shields." Danvers reported.

"Take us to the pathfinder station ensign. Warp 2. Engage."

They were off with the Defiant veering off, headed back to Deep Space Nine.

What will happen to the Enterprise and her crew. Will she be reunited with her captain. Stay tuned for the next chapter in This AndroTrek next week. Same Trek Time. Same Trek Channel! :)

PS. Please rate and Review. Favorite, and/or follow. :) Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
